


The light of my life

by altersweetego



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty mentioned, M/M, Veronica mentioned, asexual Jughead mentioned, headcanons ALL THE WAY, texting a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: It just popped from his mouth: the story of Kevin Keller, who can't stop thinking (and talking) about Joaquin.





	The light of my life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Luz De Mi Vida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662852) by [altersweetego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego). 



> Headcanons all the way and some references to the wonderful story posted here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526703
> 
> I do think Joaquin speaks Spanish and often uses it when he’s really emotional and doesn’t want Kevin to notice which is a little stupid (and also adorable) because even if Kevin doesn’t speak Spanish he definitely understands Joaquin’s reasons.  
> I don’t speak Spanish myself, so I had to make some researching to find all the words and phrases I wanted to use. I just want to say it was will all the love and respect ever possible. Feel free to let me know if I did something wrong.
> 
> Love you all, thanks for your support again!

“He always texts with full sentences,” Kevin says, throwing his bag on the table. He didn’t even take his dinner, too excited to wait in the line. “No, guys, really, can you even imagine? Always full sentences, all the commas in places.” In case anyone isn’t impressed yet, he adds, “Without any mistakes. He’s like goddamn book, but in messages.”  
Bang bang. You’re dead, aren’t you?  
Betty, Veronica and Archie look at him, puzzled and wondering, obviously has no glue what’s going on. Everyone stars at him like he’s crazy, except Jughead. Well, Jughead doesn’t really care about other people’s relationship so he looks away. He looks away, and that’s when Kevin understands.  
“Oops,” he smiles in confusion.  
Perfect time to go back to the line and pick something to eat, right?  
“You don’t think we’re ever gonna forget that, do you?” Veronica gives him a smile as he comes back.  
She’s definitely not going to forget. As much as he loves her, the smile on her face is terrifying.  
“Who’s he?” Betty asks, her eyes shining and ponytail swinging as he tilts her head to her shoulder.  
Curiosity killed the cat, yes, but is there any proverb for someone who was talking to much?  
“No one,” Kevin says, showing a bunch of fries in his mouth.  
He can’t speak while his mouth is busy with food. Talking with your mouth full is impolite (and also is a greatest excuse).  
He’d prefer his mouth to be busy with Joaquin. Lips, neck, fingers, whatever.  
The phone inside of his pocket vibrates so loud it possibly could be heard from every single table in the garden. Jughead sits on the right which is safe, but on the left hand this is Veronica and she’s the one you should be really afraid of. Unfortunately, his phone is in the left pocket.  
Okay.  
Kevin catches Veronica’s hand right at the halfway to his pocket.  
“Don’t.” He hisses under his breath.  
Things like that always remind him of past. Of the days he still was in closet, or just made his way out, the days when half of the school thought it would be funny to play with personal space and his self-esteem. The days they thought it would be funny to sneak into his pocket, just like Veronica tried, and steal his phone and print some of his photos (no dick pics or something, just mirror selfies in that kind of clothes he wasn’t brave enough to put on outside of his room).  
Well, sometimes it sucks to be a Riverdale version of Kurt Hummel. Especially when you’ve always liked Blaine Anderson more.  
On the other hand, now he’s not ashamed to wear whatever he wants to wear and, he likes to think that way, even Cheryl Blossom is jealous of his style.  
Veronica smiles. “You wouldn’t act this way if this was about a no one.”  
Yeah, he wouldn’t.  
“Can you just stop it?” Jughead says. Not because he and Kevin are friends (well, Kevin does consider him as a friend, but with Jughead it’s always one-sided, the only ones who he is friends with are Betty and Archie, and maybe also Jughead’s laptop, and maybe also some burgers), but because he doesn’t want to spend his dinner talking about someone’s love life.  
He kind of doesn’t need any love life himself, that’s what Kevin thinks. And he is so, so grateful.  
For security reasons, Kevin decides not to pull his phone out until the dinner ends. In the second half of the day most of them have different classes, he and Betty lead to chemistry and that’s when he becomes finally able to look at the screen. Betty is safe. They know each other long and well enough that she’s comfortable around him, wearing her bra (not that he could be any danger for a girl in a bra, but hey, this is Betty, always buttoned-up), so he… He guess he can trust her.  
Kevin looks down his phone.  
_”Buenos días. Sorry for being silent. I came home really late and immediately fell asleep. Guess who I dreamed of?”_ I  
Kevin smiles as he reads this even if he knows there is no point in asking why exactly did Joaquin came home late. It’s obviously some kind of Southside Serpents’ business, the one you’d better stay away from, and somehow it’s surprising but Kevin really feels confident enough to be sure Joaquin is not cheating on him or something.  
With his previous so-called ‘relationship’, he could always come to his friend and tell them everything he wanted to, but he had never felt this confident before.  
Maybe, it’s because of the way Joaquin’s looking at him.  
“How long?” Betty asks.  
From the day the world was created, Kevin almost answers. Oh wow. He shakes his head. No, no, no.  
“Remember me and Veronica going to the drive-in?”  
Betty’s eyes become two saucers. Two beautiful blue saucers.  
Kevin can’t help thinking Joaquin has blue eyes, too. Way more icy though. That’s how everyone would describe them but Kevin knows how warm they can be.  
“Wow,” Betty says, “Like really, wow. Is this— Are you dating?”  
He shrugs.  
“We didn’t discuss it.”  
_”You don’t need to say sorry, it’s alright. Really hope we did something interesting in your dreams.”_  
Joaquin doesn’t use smiles while texting so Kevin stops using them too. He already knows that Joaquin is damn fond of reading and ‘manners are everything’ (which is slightly unexpectedly from a guy who pushed Kevin against the fence and kissed him greedily in the very first minute of their acquaintance) and it seems like sooner or later Kevin will start texting the same way. Or did he already?  
Remembering the effect Joaquin’s texts make on him, it’s rather good than bad.  
If someone didn’t understand, Joaquin’s texts make all of Kevin’s butterflies fly.  
Not only texts, to be honest.  
“I just want you to be happy,” Betty says, taking his hand.  
He sighs. From everything that had ever happened in his life, now he thinks he is as close to happiness as it’s possible. Kevin no longer needs to be afraid that someone finds out about him being gay: everyone knows and everyone is okay with it, including the father of his own father (even if ‘okay’ in this case means he acts like Kevin didn’t ever exist). Here, in school, everyone is fine with him too, and he has the best friends in the entire world (and also the best enemies, because Cheryl Blossom is more like second, not first), and also there is a beautiful boy in his life, a beautiful boy with baby blue eyes, old leather jacket, arms covered in tats and abs you would kill for.  
Two moles on his check, one above the eyebrow. There are also some on the ribs. And one at the navel.  
_”Very interesting, if you ask me. Do you want me to tell you? Tonight?”_  
Kevin smiles.  
At first sight, Joaquin doesn’t look like someone who would make a question out of this shit. He looks like someone who would say “I’ll tell you (or even show you), tonight, be ready, cancel your plans if you have to”. And, to be honest, Kevin has always thought this is the type of guys he is into. The guys who don’t ask. The guys who demand. Who push you against the fence and kiss you until you can’t breathe.  
Well, all these pushing and kissing things are definitely about Joaquin, but… He always asks. And this is what Kevin realizes: those who try to make demands or take control are usually too scared to kiss him in public. The one who has no problem with holding his hand in the middle of the street is confident enough to ask him questions and listen to his answers.  
Honestly, the amount of questions Joaquin asks is just huge.  
What kind of books do you like? What is the last movie you watched? Wait, seriously, you know ALL the dialogues from “The lord of the rings”? And all of the Blaine’s lines from “Glee”? And what is it, “Glee”? And who’s Blaine? Is he beautiful? Am I better? Do you run your own fashion blog? Can I see?  
How do you take all these photos? Can I help? Really, I can steal some cool camera for you, do you want me to? Joking! Did you believed me?  
Are you upset? Why? Do you know there is a wrinkle between your eyebrows when you’re frowning? Can I kiss it?  
You smell amazing, what is it?  
For me? The same one? Really?  
“Yes,” Betty nods to herself before they sit in the class. “You’re happy. I see.”  
There are some things that still could be corrected, but in general Kevin has nothing to object.  
_”Tonight? I don’t think I can wait for so long.”_  
Once again, he smiles to his phone. This is already a habbit: the phone, clued to his hand, and the smile, clued to his lips. They text so much Kevin is almost surprised he still has no callus on his thumb.  
How are you, and what do you do (Kevin tries his best not to ask risky questions but it seems like there’s nothing risky with Joaquin: no drugs, no hijacking, no guns, nothing criminal, nothing dark, nothing anything). Hey, listen to this song I’ve found. Hey, look at the dog I met on my way to school, what a cutie. What sweater should I wear today, blue or green?  
Joaquin’s answers are fine, thanks, and you, I bet you wouldn’t be surprised to know I’m reading, this song is really cool, I like it, wow, real cutie (although you’re cuter), you’d better be without any sweaters on and here, by my side, but I vote for the blue one, nicest to touch.  
Kevin put on the green one, keeping the blue for their date, and this date was the first (and also the last) time Joaquin came pick him up by car, not his motorcycle.  
No guns in the glovebox of this care. Only children’s toys and crumpled wrappers of sweets.  
“This is my abuela’s car. I didn’t steal it,” he said and then added, “Honestamente.”  
He often speaks Spanish and most of the time Kevin has absolutely no idea what he’s talking about. Of course, he can google, but somehow it seems like unfair. So Kevin doesn’t know what ‘abuela’ or ‘honestamente’ is and it doesn’t keep him from believing and trusting. Like with all of his heart.  
Believing and trusting doesn’t scare him at all. What scares, is the fact that even if Joaquin did steal this car, he wouldn’t care.  
_”Same here, you know. When will you be free?”_  
_”Right now, if you want.”_  
_”Skipping school isn’t cool.”_ For a guy from the gang, he is so, so into studying. Joaquin doesn’t really like to talk about that, but Kevin knows he does care a lot.  
Not a thing you expect from bad boy.  
Joaquin isn’t going to spent the whole life in the slams and trailers park on the south side of the town and Kevin likes it. Not because living in the slams or trailers park are bad (Kevin has no right to judge), but because… Well, it would be really cool if no one has to be poor and fight for survival. And it’s really cool to see a person who wants to make something of himself, who aspires to something.  
It’s funny how outward origin and appearance are.  
So many amazing things are hidden behind an old leather jacket (and this is not about four moles, one at the navel, three on the ribs).  
_”After 3PM then.”_  
“I’ll pick you up three blocks away from the school as we always do, is it okay?”  
Kevin bites his lip. He looks around and Betty turns to him, feeling his gaze. The perks of life-long friendship (and her being comfortable around you even if she’s in her bra): you don’t have to say anything, don’t have to explain anything. Betty doesn’t know what’s going on but she gets he is nervous and she nods. With a smile.  
Go ahead, I believe in you.  
_”If you want,”_ Kevin types and his finger slips, sending the message earlier then he wants to.  
_”If you want, you can pick me up right here, from the school.”_  
We don’t have to keep it secret forever. At least, from my friends. I’m ready to tell them (and Veronica would probably make me do it sooner or later). He isn’t going to write any of this, but Joaquin would get it all anyway.  
The answer comes so fast it leaves Kevin no time to panic, or turn his phone off, or throw it outside the window (because that’s what you always want to do, when you wait for a significant text from your significant one, isn’t it?).  
The phone vibrates.  
_”With great pleasure, Kevin.”_  
Leaning back in his chair, Kevin sighs with relief. Betty (what a best friend in the world!) gives him a thumbs up.  
With the great pleasure, Kevin. Not ‘nene’ (as it often is), not mysterious ‘la luz de mi vida’, just Kevin. And this is even better, because the way Joaquin says his name makes Kevin’s knees weaken.  
And, for the record, the photos of Kevin, which Joaquin made for Kevin’s fashion blog, are way better than those he used to take on his own.


End file.
